Double Vie inconnue
by koryanders
Summary: Richard et Zatanna étaient mariés depuis longtemps, ils avaient eut des enfants. Mais que ce passe t'il quand celle-ci meurt d'un accident tragique. Comment la vie ce passe en supportant cette mort, quelle nouvelle rencontre Richard et ses enfants peuvent t'ils faire.
1. Chapitre 1

Richard Grayson avait rencontré Zatanna Zatara en 6ème année primaire, elle y avait fais un spectacle de magie ou elle avait choisi Richard pour faire l'un de c'est tour. Après le tour de magie Richard à voulu savoir comment elle s'y était prise. Il était donc aller dans sa loge pour le lui demander, c'est comme ça qu'ils commencèrent à devenir amis. Les années venaient et ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

En secondaire 4 Richard réussi à demander à Zatanna de sortir avec lui, celle-ci avait tout de suite accepté. Les deux sont devenus un couple en partageant un baiser sous la pluie. L'année suivantes ils sont allés au bal des finissants ensemble.

À 21 ans ils se marièrent. Puis à 23 ans Zatanna se lança dans la carrière de magicienne/illusionniste, sans dire qu'elle était réellement une vrai magicienne, elle devait lire ses formules magiques à l'envers si elle voulait que ça marche, c'étais comme une sorte de pouvoir. Seul Richard et son père savaient se secret.

Richard lui travaillait dans les bureaux de Wayne Entreprise, avec son père adoptif Bruce Wayne. Richard avait été adopté par ce dernier car c'est parents sont morts dans un accident de trapéziste au cirque de Haley's. Seule Zatanna savait ce lourd passé.

À 25 ans Zee et Dick eurent leur premier bébé prénommé John Zatara Grayson, il avait le même prénom que son grand-père paternelle : John Grayson, et le même surnom que celui de son grand-père maternelle : Giovanni``John``Zatara. À 37 ans ils eurent leur deuxième bébé qu'ils prénommèrent Laura Zatara Grayson.

À 43 ans Zatanna faisait son plus grand spectacle de magie qu'elle n'ait jamais faite, la salle était pleine de monde, même Richard était assis dans les premiers bancs de la salle pour la voir. John et Laura c'était faite gardés par leur grand-père paternel, Bruce. Tout ce passais très bien les gens rigolaient et applaudissaient le merveilleux spectacle de magie, elle avait même pris Richard pour faire son numéro favori, comme en 6ème année. Puis quelque chose de tragique arriva sur la scène, sans que personne ne s'y attende pourquoi Zatanna resta immobile sur la scène sans bouger. Richard qui était juste à coté d'elle remarqua que son costume de magicienne prit la tournure de l'énorme couleur rougeâtre sang. La tâche commençait à devenir plus grosse. Le monde dans la salle haletèrent de l'évènement inattendue, ils coururent tous vers la sortie de la salle effrayé par l'horreur sur la scène.

Richard lui rattrapa Zatanna qui ne tenait plus debout sur ses jambes molles.

-Zee reste avec moi, s'écria Richard la voix pleine de larmes.

Il sentait son cœur battre vite jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui sortir de la poitrine.

-Je t'aime, murmura Zatanna en lui donnant un baiser d'adieu.

Elle eu le temps de mettre sa main sur sa joue et de le regarder avec un demi-sourire. Celui-ci la déposa par terre pour lui faire le massage cardiaque.

-Non, cria Richard en appuyant plus fort sur sa poitrine, tu le peux pas me quitter.

Les yeux de sa femme se fermaient peux à peux, sa main sur la joue de son mari glissait petit peu par petit peu pour ensuite tomber par terre.

-Non…Aller…Respire, dit-il en lui faisant le bouche à bouche.

Le corps de la jeune femme ne bougeait plus, son cœur avec arrêté de battre, Dick avait entendu le dernier battement de son cœur. Mais il était déterminé à la ramener en vie. Il lui faisait le massage cardiaque pendant 15 minutes jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive, une fois celle-ci rendu il embarqua avec les ambulanciers tout en lui faisant le massage même pendant le trajet, il avait même essayé la décharge électrique pour la réanimer, mais encore la rien n'avait marché. Même une fois rendu à l'hôpital les médecins ont fait la même chose mais encore là rien n'avait fonctionné. Richard ordonnait au médecin de continuer, après 1 heure ce dernier savait qu'elle était déjà partie et ordonna d'arrêter. Les médecins laissa Richard seul au chevet de sa femme, celui-ci en pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il eu une l'idée d'amener le corps de sa femme chez lui, l'ayant nettoyé et placé dans le fond de son garde-robe dans sa cachette secret dans un endroit aussi bien gardé et réfrigéré que la morgue de Gotham.

Dick en avait pleuré pendant 1 semaine, il n'avait ni travaillé, ni gardé ses enfants cette semaine là, voulant trouver le meurtrier de sa femme, car il savait très bien qu'elle c'était faite tiré dessus. Mais la seul indice qu'il avait était la balle et le type de revolver avec lequel le meurtrier l'avait tué. Mais même le fais d'être un bon détective et d'être un héros la nuit Richard n'était pas très avancé.

Le plus dur n'était pas de trouver des preuves du tueur mais de savoir comment est-ce qu'il allait dire à ses enfants que leur mère était morte, il avait du mentir en disant qu'elle avait le cancer du cœur et qu'elle c'est éteinte durant son spectacle.

John et Laura fondirent en larmes leurs que leur père leur avaient menti, il avait avalé ce mensonge pensant que c'était vrai. Ni John, ni Laura, ni Dick, n'avait réussi à dormir cette journée là. Même au funérailles c'était très difficile pour les trois, même pour Giovanni. Pendant trois jours les enfants était sans humeur, sans rire, sans parlé, ils restèrent dans leur chambre à broyé du noir. Les enfants et même Dick pleuraient la nuit. Dick en faisait des cauchemars se réveillant chaque nuit avec l'image de sa femme se faisant tiré dessus.

Reprendre l'école et le travaille avait été très dur pour les trois, les semaines de l'école des enfants ne se passait pas toujours bien, ni celle de Richard au travaille. Laura se cachait des élèves pour aller pleuré dans la salle de bain des filles, John faisait la même chose, et pour Dick lui il faisait des sauts de colère en fracassant chaque chose dans son bureau puis il se mettait à pleuré dans son coin pendant 30 minutes.

(Voici le chapitre un)

(C'est ma deuxième Fanfiction, en espérant que vous l'aimerez)


	2. Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui ça faisait 2 ans que Zatanna était morte.

John c'étais renfermé la dessus, il faisait quelque saut d'humeur à l'école mais c'étais simplement avec les gens qui l'intimidaient, il pleurait encore quelque fois à l'école et aussi pendant qu'il dormait la nuit, mais c'étais rare, la colère avait plus embarqué dans ses émotions que d'autre chose. Il ne c'était fais aucun amis depuis la mort de sa mère, il restait toujours seul assis dans son coin à ne pas parler, ni bouger. John avait 14 ans maintenant et il était en 3ème secondaire.

Laura elle essayait de sourire à la vie même après 2 ans de tragédie, ce n'étais pas facile pour elle car peux importe ce qui se passais elle finissait toujours par voir sa mère sous forme de fantôme, ça lui manquait beaucoup de ne pas la voir en vrai et de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Laura avait hérité de la magie de magicienne de sa mère, sans le savoir bien sur. Laura avait 8 ans et elle était en 3ème année primaire

Richard lui travaillait toujours chez Wayne Entreprise, il ne c'était pas toujours remit de la mort de sa femme, faisant encore des sauts de colère au bureau et en pleurait après. Il faisait encore des cauchemars de sa femme mais beaucoup moins souvent qu'avant, il pleurait plus la nuit qu'il ne pouvait faire de cauchemar. Il avait toujours gardé les affaires de Zatanna, ses vêtements, ses souvenirs… tous. N'ayant jamais été capable de le faire, ni de s'en séparer. Tout ce qui était à Zatanna dans la maison y était encore. Dick n'avait pas fais de nouvelle rencontre depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'y avait ni pensé, ni fait, quelques amis lui donnait des rendez-vous avec des femmes, mais il ne s'y rendait jamais, se disant ne pas avoir le temps ni de l'intérêt.

Ce matin Dick avait été porté les enfants à l'école puis c'était arrêté pour prendre un café chez Café-Express à coté de Wayne Entreprise, là ou il s'y rendait à pied car ce n'étais pas très loin de chez lui. Réalisant en buvant son café qu'il était en retard, il courait sur le trottoir avec son café brulant dans les mains. Tournant le coin d'une bâtisse sans regarder ou il allait tout en bousculant une femme jusqu'à lui renverser son café brulant sur sa chemise blanche.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Richard.

-C'est brûlant, dit la femme en serrant les dents de douleur chaude.

La tache de café chaude avait la chemise blanche était brunâtre et fumante, Dick cherchait des serviettes en papier mais n'en avait pas sur lui, il finit par en trouver dans son sac ou il transportait son ordinateur, les tendu à la femme pour qu'elle puisse enlever un peu de café sur sa chemise.

-Je suis vraiment navré, s'excusa Richard en sortant d'autre serviette en papier.

-Non…Ce n'est pas grave…Je…Eum…Ne….Regardait pas ou j'allais moi non plus, dit la femme en essuyant le café sur sa chemise.

Richard regarda par terre à coté de lui se trouvait les lunettes de la jeune femme, il les prit puis essuya les verres de ces lunettes avec son veston.

-Je suis vraiment dé…dé…désolé, s'excusa telle en échappant ses serviettes en papier par terre, j'étais en retard…et…et…et…je courais…et…et…je ne regardais pas ou j'allais…qu'elle gaffeuse.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Richard avec un sourire charmeur tout en lui donnant ses lunettes.

-Merci, remercia timidement la dame tout en bougeant les yeux un peu partout et en enroulant une mèche timidement autour de son doigt.

Dick lui dit un Bienvenue puis parti vers le travaille. Arrivant chez Wayne Entreprise prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage, une fois rendu à son bureau il lança son sac sur sa chaise puis ouvra son ordinateur sur son bureau.

-Grayson, dans mon bureau, ordonna Bruce Wayne dans l'interphone

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais, soupira Richard en se dirigeant vers le corridor.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour aller dans le bureau de Bruce, tout en haut de la tour Wayne. Un autre nom ce fit appelé à l'interphone par Bruce Wayne lui-même, Dick l'avait entendu mains ni avait pas porté attention. Une fois arrivé à l'étage il se dépêcha à se diriger dans le bureau de Bruce, il s'assoit sur une des chaises en face du bureau de Wayne.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué, demanda Dick.

-Tu as pris du retard depuis c'est 2 dernières années dans ton travaille Dick, expliqua Bruce, en rangeant des papiers dans son tiroirs.

-Je sais Bruce, dit Dick en soupirant un peu, mais je te l'aie déjà dis que…

-Que tu allais arranger ton retard, je sais, mais même si tu prends ton retard tu en as d'autres quand même, alors je t'aie engagé quelqu'un pour t'aider.

-Je n'aie pas besoin d'aide, Bruce et tu le sais, dit sèchement Dick.

-Si tu n'en avais vraiment pas besoin, je ne l'aurais pas fais, dit doucement Bruce.

-Je te…

Dick n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase car une jeune femme entra, mais trébucha puis échappa tout les papiers quelle avait dans les mains. Dick se retourna pourvoir qui était la femme qui avait tombé, remarquant que c'étais la femme sur qu'il avait échappé son café il se leva et l'aida à ramasser ses papiers.

-M-Merci, dit la femme en remontant timidement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Dick lui sourit et retourna s'assoir.

Bruce était plutôt étonné de fais que la jeune femme aille un grosse tâche de café sur sa chemise.

-Dick, voici Kory Anders, elle va vous aidez pour vos travaux en retarde, ainsi prendre des rendez-vous pour toi, comme une secrétaire… Mlle Anders, voici votre nous patron Richard Grayson, vous devez faire tout ce qu'il vous demande sans que ce ne sois trop exagéré évidemment.

-Bien Monsieur, répondu Kory.

Dick et Kory se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau de Wayne.

-Oh! Et une dernière chose Mlle Anders, dit Bruce, vous allez changer cette chemise.

-Oui, Monsieur, dit timidement Kory.

Dick et Kory partirent tout le vers le même bureau, ils prirent l'ascenseur. Aucun des deux ne dirent un mot dans l'ascenseur. Dick étais plutôt frustré que Bruce lui ai trouvé une secrétaire, même s'il savait que Bruce avait raison.

Une fois arrivé proche du local ou Dick travaillait, il y avait déjà un bureau avec un ordinateur à l'extérieur du local.

-Voici votre bureau Mlle Anders, dit monotonement Dick, vous frappez avant d'entrer dans le mien, et je ne veux pas être dérangé pour des niaiseries ou autre chose stupide, est-ce clair?.

\- Oui Monsieur, dit Kory en s'assoyant à son bureau à elle, ne tendit que Richard s'enferma dans le sien en fermant la porte.

Kory commença son travaille sans dire un mot.

Voici le deuxième chapitre.

Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapitre 3

John était assis par terre dans les corridors de l'école, il regardait les élèves marcher et se parler. Décidant de se lever en mettant son capuchon et ses mains dans les poches de son kangourou gris tout en marchant et regardant le sol d'un air déprimé. Un joueur de Football qui se ressemblait à une armoire à glace bouscula John en faisant exprès.

-Hey Zatara, regarde ou tu vas, rigolo le garçon.

John serra les poings, il savait que le garçon avait fait exprès.

-Non, toi regarde ou tu vas, Grey, dit sèchement John.

Grey et ses amis Footballeur arrêta rire méchamment.

Tout le monde avaient de la bande a Grey, car ils faisaient tous de l'intimidation au plus jeune qu'eux.

Les élèves qui étaient près d'eux avaient tous entendu la réponse sèche de John, ayant tous halletés car John était le premier à tenir tête à ce dernier.

-Qu'as-tu dis, dit sèchement Grey en plissant les yeux.

-Tu as très bien entendu, dit John.

Grey avança vers John qui le regarda méchamment dans les yeux, le Footballeur était beaucoup plus grand que lui et plus musclé, mais John n'avait pas peur.

-Tu me tiens tête, c'est ça, affirma Grey.

-Exactement, confirma John.

\- Je vais te donner une bonne leçon, tellement bonne que tu vas aller dans les bras de ta mère, ricana Grey en se craquant les jointures.

John prit immédiatement Grey par le chandail et le plaqua fort au mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis sur ma mère, espèce de crétin, cracha John avec un air dégout.

C'étais la première fois que Grey se faisais rentré dans le mur par quelqu'un, tout le monde étaient étonné même lui, sauf qu'il regarda ses amis et ceux-ci compris qu'il fallait donner une bonne raclé à John. Sauf qu'il se retourna et fit une jambette à un puis un coup de poing et tomba par terre, pour le deuxième il donna un coup de poing au ventre et le poussa sur le troisième, le quatrième était derrière et John le savait, il fit un back flip et se retrouva à l'arrière du joueur de Football, celui-ci se retournant en voulant lui donner un coup mais John l'attrapa et le frappa au visage et le poussa par terre. John se retourna vers Grey qui était étonné de voir tout son équipe au sol, il serra les poings courant vers John ce dernier sauta dans les airs et donna à Grey un coup de pied avec ses deux pieds directe au torse, Grey revola sur le mur et tomba par terre avec son équipe.

Le cœur de John battait fort, il était sur l'adrénaline, et sur la colère en même. Ça l'avait défoulé d'avoir cogné sur Grey et se sentais bien maintenant. Tout le monde l'école étaient tous content que John ait réussi à battre la bande de Grey.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers leurs cours lorsque la cloche sonna.

Pour John le cours était long et ennuyant, il avait hâte que la journée finisse, même s'il n'était qu'à la troisième période. À la pause, John marchait dans le corridor il avait remarqué au loin que la bande de Grey se lançait un livre d'une fille. John regarda la scène et se demanda s'il devait intervenir ou s'il devait la laisser se débrouiller, puis il réalisa que ce n'étais pas un livre que la bande avaient dans les mains mais des lunettes, ceux de la fille. John soupira puis mis son capuchon et ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers la bande à Grey. John attrapa les lunettes au vol une fois rendu près de Grey.

-Ça suffit, s'écria John en retournant les lunettes à la fille.

-Hey Vieux regarde c'est Zatara, s'écria un des joueur de Football.

-On dirait qu'il n'a pas eu sa leçon, dit Grey en se craquant les jointures.

-C'est plutôt toi qui ne l'a pas eu, dit John en se mettant devant la fille pour la protéger.

La bande à Grey couru vers John les 4 après lui, celui-ci n'avait eu aucun difficulté à les esquivé leurs coups et à leur en donner des plus forts. Sauf qu'il c'était éloigné de la fille, Grey en a donc profité pour la prendre et la coller contre le mur, pour se préparé à la frapper. John finit par frapper le dernier et couru vers Grey, il le frappa aux côtes et le poussa sur le mur.

-Ne la touche pas, s'écria John en le frappant au visage.

Grey avais une petit ligne de sang sur le visage il l'essuya avec son poignet et frappa John. Grey frappait plus fort que John, mais ce dernier était plus rapide. John esquivait beaucoup des attaques de Grey, mais il en recevait quelque un ou deux quand même. Grey donna un coup de pied à John au torse et il revola par terre, le footballeur finit par prendre la fille par les bras.

-Alors Zatara, va tu avoir le temps de la sauver, dit Grey en la tenant.

La fille ce débattait des bras de du footballeur.

-Ne fais pas ça, cria John en se levant.

Grey lança la fille qui revola plus loin, John couru pour l'attrapper. La fille croyais quelle allait heurté un mur, mais au lieu de sa elle apparu dans les bras du garçon qui la sauvé.

Grey voulait se sauver en voyant la scène, mais il fut arrêté par le directeur.

-Bravo! Bien attrapé, vous serez s'en doutez bon attrapé dans l'équipe de football de l'école, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas ce qui vous attends, dit le directeur en tenant Grey par le bras, vous ainsi que Grey et ses amis, vous êtes en retenus pendant 3 mois, ainsi que des travaux forcé pour l'école, et un message à chacun de vos parents, bien sur les votre seront avertie également Mlle Anders. J'emmène Mr Grey avec moi, et après c'est votre tour Mr Zatara.

Le directeur partit avec Grey et laissa les amis de Grey ainsi que John et la fille seuls. John l'a déposa par terre. Pour lui elle était très belle, énormément même, elle avait de long cheveux roux jusqu'au fesses, un corps parfait selon John, des yeux émeraudes, un jolie minois, de belle jambe même cacher par des pantalons selon John. Ce qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

-Merci…eum…

-John, Zatara Grayson, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Enchanté, Je suis Charlie Anders, souria la fille.

Voici mon troisième chapitre.

Écrivez des commentaire, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez

Merci


End file.
